


Coward

by stalepearl



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anger, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalepearl/pseuds/stalepearl
Summary: "This was a mistake. You and me."





	Coward

**Author's Note:**

> yo it's fuckin SAD BOY HOURS smh

Billy’s hands tightened, digging his fingernails into his palms. 

“You’re just a coward! That’s all you are!” he heard Steve snap, his voice scratchy from yelling so much. Billy took it. He knew he was. 

He was just a coward. 

“Everything was getting better. And then you had to-” Steve ranted, clutching the kitchen counter. Tears streamed down his face as he struggled to speak. Billy stood by the table, staring at him. He did this. It was all his fault. “This was a mistake.”

What was?

“You and me.” Steve finished, voice shaky and low, as if he was admitting a dark secret. Billy felt his throat get tighter as his eyes burned with tears. He didn’t let them fall. He blinked them away. “Not that you even give a shit.”

Billy’s eyes widened. “I do-”

“Then why did you do it?” Steve choked out. Billy had never seen him so angry, so upset. 

“I’m sorry.” he said weakly. 

“Like hell you are. You’re sorry for everything, yet you never act like it!” Steve snapped. They both knew it was true. The other teenager sighed and covered his face, resting his elbows on the counter. “Leave.”

Billy didn’t move a muscle. He physically couldn’t. “I said leave!” Steve suddenly yelled, slamming his fist on the counter. He jumped at the noise and stormed out of the kitchen. All he wanted was to punch something, but he knew he couldn’t. He was too weak. 

Too pathetic. 

He yanked the door handle, stepping out into the cool summer night. He didn’t bother closing the door, trying to get to his car as quickly as he could without his legs giving out. Fumbling in his pocket, he shakily pulled his keys out and unlocked the car, plopping into the driver’s seat. He started the engine thoughtlessly and stepped on the gas, speeding away from Steve Harrington. Away from the only person in his life who gave a damn about him. 

Not anymore. 

As he drove, he let the tears stream down his face, gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles ached.

God, he fucked up.


End file.
